


Windows pt 2

by Katrina



Series: Daily Prompt/750words set [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Community: daily_prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio contemplates windows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows pt 2

For Ezio, windows were both a curse and a blessing. Sometimes, they were a quick path through that he could use to escape the guards when they were being extremely persistent. And other times, there was someone on the other side who...was not happy at suddenly seeing a man's face in their window. And screamed loudly to announce their displeasure. Which seemed to bring the guards faster than anything. 

In general, however, Ezio did like windows. When he couldn't walk in the front door of a friend's home, he knew there would be a window left open for him. Usually it was Leonardo, and it was always opened when the guards were the most active in looking for him. Other than that man, most of Ezio's friends were as disreputable as he was, and it was relatively easy to find a way to them. 

Though he did admit, the best windows were the ones of the church. No matter how corrupt the men inside of the building were, the windows were always glorious things to see. When his brothers and father had still been alive, sometimes he and Federico, or both of them with their father, would find a spot to sit on the roofs and watch the sun hit the stain glass of the church. The glass would seem to catch fire in the light. Even now, he sometimes found himself joined by Leonardo, which would always surprise him. He never realized his friend could climb.

Windows were troublesome things in his everyday life, Ezio decided, but he could take the bad with the good, as long as he could keep seeing them from a view that nobody else did.


End file.
